


Escape the Night – The Fugitive AU: How It Began…

by Dede42



Series: The Fugitive AU [2]
Category: Escape the Night Possession AU, Escape the Night Rebirth AU, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Escape the Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: When it's discovered that the Society Against Evil are up to something, Dawn Hatcher tries to warn everyone, but is captured, along with Benny Smith, and they are now prisoners of the very people that they thought they could trust.What is the SAE planning? Why go after the writers and the YouTubers from ETN?
Relationships: Dawn Hatcher (OC)/Benny Smith (OC), ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/The Mystic | Andrea Russett, Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda, NervousAliceCurious/Envy Flora
Series: The Fugitive AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697497
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> Hello, world and welcome to the Escape the Night: The Fugitive AU.
> 
> This was started by ETNMystic, and I'm adding onto it in my own way while not being chased around by the bad guys. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING…**

*****

_When my creator, Delta, first watched_ Escape the Night _, it was in 2016, the year that the series first premiered on YouTube. At that time she didn’t have what was known at the time as YouTube Red, and so she watched the first season on a different website. She then forgot about the show for a whole year, and then saw the second season on a website that wasn’t YouTube, that was in 2017._

_It was in 2018 that Delta learned that there was a third season, and she finally got herself YouTube Premium, that way she was able to watch all three seasons as the new episodes were uploaded. She then found ETN fanfics written by a woman named Leah, or canyoufeelthemagictonight, and that inspired her to start writing ETN fanfics – which is how I, Dawn Hatcher, came into existence._

_Delta first started posting the fanfics on fanfiction.net, where she met another ETN fanfic writer known as AquaEcilpse, who she befriended and eventually convinced my creator to join her server on Discord. Because of this, she got to know other ETN fans, and it was around this time that she decided to join a different website to post fanfics called Archives Of Our Own, or AO3._

_After that, Delta joined another server, this time run by a fellow ETN writer known as ETNMystic, or just Mystic. What she didn’t know, was that Mystic was being targeted by the Cursed God, and that he was influencing some of the AO3 writers through Mystic. She herself sometimes did find herself writing something that she hadn’t planned, and then one day, everything changed._

_It was just before ETN 4, Delta found herself being snatched up by some of the YouTubers from ETN, including Joey himself, and members of the Society Against Evil, and taken to a place that, for some reason, was decorated like a Victorian Christmas party. There she learned of what was going on, and tagged along with the next year and three months._

_Everything from a chocolate factory, to some lovely and yet, dangerous islands, a halloween village controlled by a clown with issues, and ending up in the North Pole and finding that the elves were mean toward those with autism. She saw Mystic and others getting kidnapped by a red-haired woman name Lilith, and then ending up in the creepiest summer camp ever that was run by a highly disturbed woman name Carol Dontchaknow._

_There were other events during that time, but I won’t go into them right now._

_Delta wasn’t sure if what she went through during that time had been real or a dream, but she eventually went back to her normal life, resumed writing ETN fanfics, among others, and took part in RPs on other servers, some run by Mystic. She even took part from time to time in Mystic’s_ The Possession AU _, and life was normal._

_However, little did Delta, Mystic, the other writers, the YouTubers involved in ETN, and even us OCs, a plan was being set into motion, one that was going to cause various timelines to start merging into one, and send shockwaves through the multiverse._

_A plan that was being made by the Society Against Evil itself, and their intentions weren’t good._

_My name is Dawn Hatcher, and this is how everything changed._


	2. CHAPTER ONE: CHASED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Escape the Night: The Fugitive AU!
> 
> So, this is written from a person's point of view, which I really haven't done before with a fanfic, so this is a first for me. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: CHASED!**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I should’ve realized something was up when I leave Joey and Daniel’s house that morning to ride my bike. I’d been living with Joey, Daniel, and Daniel’s mother, Maria, first to help their dog, Lark, through her pregnancy, and later I moved in full time after giving my California house to my sister, Stephanie, and her family.

I hadn’t intended to become roommates with Joey and Daniel, but after everything that Joey and I had gone through with ETN, it just made sense, and so I became their roommate. I’d pretty much gotten used to being pounced on by the dogs, Wolf, Storm, Lark, and more recently Moon, Joey and Daniel’s ongoing mission to try and get me to eat less meat, and helping out with their YouTube videos.

This morning, however, there was something different, but I didn’t pick up on it, and looking back, I wished I _had_.

I’m getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning.

*****

I woke up that morning with Lark curled up next to me, which had become a regular past time when I wasn’t away due to my acting career, and since she figured out how to open the door to my bedroom. I got up, got Lark out of the room, and I got ready for the day.

I went downstairs, endured the usual teasing from Joey and Daniel, interacting with Maria, spending time with the dogs, and then I went to get my bike from the garage. It was here I felt the Light stir in a way that it hadn’t done in quite a while, and I knew that it was sensing something wrong.

Normally I would’ve listen, but I chose to ignore it that day, and I left the garage with my bike and my helmet. I did notice that there was a dark colored SUV parked down the road, but I ignored it, put my helmet on, and I headed off for my morning bike ride, unaware that the SUV was now following me at a distance.

*****

I rode my bike along one of my favorite bike trails, enjoying the nice weather, waving to other bikers, and I was grateful that things had, for the time being, had calmed down since the Museum of the Dead mission. I was still doing my Light-bearer training with the Society Against Evil, and I was keeping tabs on Joey to make sure that none of the Cursed God’s minions targeted him…again.

Of course, I should’ve realized that this was the calm before the start of another storm, for it’d been _too_ quiet on the bad guy front, and the Society Against Evil hadn’t been providing any information or missions of late.

*****

I soon reached a rest stop along the trail and I chained my bike to the bike rack before heading inside to make a pit stop, which would also include refilling my water bottle, and while I was in there, the SUV from earlier pulled up and parked at the far end of the parking lot to wait.

I exited a few minutes later, refilled my water bottle at the drinking fountain, and I went back to my bike. Once again I felt the Light stir inside me, and I noticed the SUV. This time, I chose to pay attention to the Light, and I decided to head back home instead of continuing on the bike trail.

I started back the way I came, just biking normally as not to let on to the fact that I knew that I was being targeted, for that was when I saw two people in dark clothes walking toward me, and I continued to bike normally toward them – and then took off down the road when I was just a foot from the two men.

I heard the shouts and the revving of an engine, but I wasn’t about to stop and check, for I kept biking down the road, pumping my legs as I peddled, and then another SUV appeared just ahead of me, heading for me and I shot along another road, peddling even harder.

*****

_‘They_ clearly _know my route,’_ I thought, biking along the road, heading for the warehouse district of Los Angels, and I hoped that I would be able to lose them in the maze-like area. I heard two more engines joining the first two, and I knew that I’d picked up two more tails.

I had glanced back at one point, and had caught sign of the symbol for the Society Against Evil on the side of one of the SUVs, which had shocked me. _‘Why are the SAE coming after me?’_ I wondered, confused and concerned. _‘I thought they were on_ my _side!’_ And I peddled harder, stopping only when a SUV suddenly stopped in front of me.

“Whoa!” Somehow I managed to not fall over when I stopped, and I blinked when the door opened and Jael stepped out. “Jael? What’s going on?” I asked, keeping a wary eye on the SAE agent who’d been instrumental on training me when Joey, myself, MatPat, and Nikita had decided to join the SAE in order to access their resources for the Museum mission. “Is there a mission?”

“There is, of a sorts,” said Jael, stepping toward me. “I need you to come with me, Light-bearer, and it has to be now.”

I glanced between Jael and the others agents that were getting out of the other vehicles, and then I looked back at her. “Ok, if you need me to go with you,” I said, “then my answer is – _no way!_ ” And I took off down a side street between two of the nearby warehouses, hearing Jael yell in frustration and ordering the other agents after me.

_‘Jael has_ never _referred to me as Light-bearer,’_ I thought, peddling as hard as I could, but I was getting sore and tired. _‘That’s a_ definite _red flag.’_ I kept biking through the warehouses, trying to get as much distance between me and the SAE agents, for there was something _seriously_ wrong with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedal, Dawn, pedal! Will Dawn escape from the SAE?
> 
> You'll just have to wait until next time at the same ETN time and the same ETN channel. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: HYPNOTISM PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night: The Fugitive AU!
> 
> It's time for another chapter of the The Fugitive AU, and it's time to see whether Dawn can escape from the SAE or not. Onward!

Dawn’s POV:

When I reached the center of the warehouse district, I biked until I was hidden behind a large warehouse, where I hid my bike behind some pallets, and snuck inside through the partly open door. I kept low to avoid being seen by any of the workers, and I duck into one of the storage rooms.

*****

Locking the door and pocketing the key, I moved into the depths, staying in the shadows, and I crouched down, taking off my helmet and took out my phone.

“Come on,” I whispered, speed-dialing a number while keeping an eye on the door. “Answer your phone, please.” I listened to the phone ring several times until it went to voicemail. “Dammit, Joey,” I muttered, and I speed-dialed a different number. “Come on, come on.”

The phone rang twice and then got picked up. _`“Hello?”`_

“Daniel,” I said in a low voice, “it’s me, Dawn. I’m in trouble and I don’t think I’m the only one.”

_`“What do you mean you’re in trouble, Donny?”`_ Daniel asked, concerned. _`“Does this have to do with that one thing?”`_

“I’m not sure,” I admitted. “Only that I’m being chased around by members of the Society Against Evil, and I _don’t_ think they’re on the side of the angels anymore. Listen, I’m hiding and I’ll try to get back home as soon as I can. Right now I need _you_ to call Joey and as many as the others possible. I have a nasty feeling that those who have been involved in ETN, plus the writers of the fandoms, are being targeted.”

_`“Are you sure?”`_ Daniel asked, his concern rising.

“Yes, I’m _sure_ ,” I insisted. “The Light has been reacting, and if I can’t trust the Light, then what can I trust?”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a minute. _`“Ok, I’ll make the calls and you stay safe,”`_ he agreed. _`“And if those SAE agents show up, I’ll make sure that Maria and I don’t answer the door or_ anything _until you get back here.”`_

I was relieved to hear this. “Thanks, Daniel.” I clicked my phone off and pocketed it, I then moved deeper into the room, heading for a wall that had a window that I would need to climb on boxes to reach, but it was the best way for me to get out of there.

Reaching the back wall, I quietly set my helmet and backpack on a nearby table, and I grinned when I saw a nearby ladder. _‘Perfect,’_ I thought, grabbing the ladder and set it up so that it was propped next to the window. _‘This is better then using boxes.’_

I made sure that the ladder was stable and then I grasped the sides to start climbing – when there was a clattering noise from near the door, and I duck down to keep from being seen, wondering how someone could be in the room when I had the key with me. I crawled toward a table and I peered under it, checking to see if I could see any movement.

_‘No one there,’_ I thought, getting back up – and that was when I felt a presence behind me that hadn’t been there before. “Oh crap…”

I tried to yeet myself over the table, but the person grabbed me by the back collar of my shirt and pulled me deeper into the shadows as I struggled to break free. “Let go! No!” I shouted, no longer caring if I was heard, and I tried to hit and kick whoever had grabbed me. “Let got! Get off of me!”

The person, however, managed to avoid my strikes, spun me around to make me dizzy, and then caught me by my shoulders so that I ended up coming face-to-face with a tall woman with long red hair that went past her shoulders, her eyes were crimson colored, and she wore a victorian red dress with black lace.

“Who – who are you?” I demanded, trying to pull myself free of this woman’s grip, but she was surprisingly strong, that or I was more tired then I thought from all the frantic biking earlier.

The woman smiled, which sent chills down my spine, before she answered. “I’m someone new,” she said, “someone that even your dear creator, Delta hasn’t met yet, dear Dawn Hatcher” her smile turned into a smirk at my alarmed expression, “my name is Cecelia Annesley.”

“Cecelia?” I repeated,feeling confused since that wasn’t a name that I was familiar with, but I _could_ tell that this woman wasn’t a good guy, and I immediately summoned the Light, forcing heraway. “Hands off!” And I bolted for the doorway, determined to get out of there.

However, the door was smashed opened, resulting in me quickly backpedaling when Jael, Ryu, and other SAE agents stormed inside. I could feel the Light reacting to the situation, causing me to glow brighter and I could hear the startled yelps of both the SAE and Cecelia, and I took advantage of this by concentrating so the Light grew bright enough to blind them.

I then grabbed one of the nearest shelves and tugged on it until it began toppling, resulting in a domino effect with the shelves, the contents falling everywhere, and I ran through the chaos, retrieving both my helmet and my backpack.

I bolted for the door as the Light faded until it would be needed again, which with my luck it would probably be needed, and I was _really_ close to escaping-

_POUNCED!_

“No!” I screamed when I got tackled by one of the SAE agents, losing my grip on my backpack, but I _did_ managed to whack my attacker on his head with my helmet until he _finally_ let go, and I scrambled away.

I got to my feet – and was face-to-face with Cecelia once again, and this time she managed grip me tighter, pinning my arms to my sides.

I was _so_ screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, due to a request from Chala, there is a new character, created by ETNMystic, who is replacing Lilith, and so I'm updating the chapters to this and other stories involving The Fugitive AU. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: HYPNOTISM PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Anyone else feel like they're going mental with the whole isolation business? I know I feel like I'm going mental sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, Dawn has been captured by Lilith! Onward!

Dawn’s POV:

“Oh, my sweet, _dear_ Dawn,” Ceceliacooed in a soothing voice as her eyes began glowing red, and I found myself transfixed. “Always so strong, always fighting for others,” she continued.

_‘Oh crap!’_ I thought, trying to look away from her hypnotic gaze, and I tried to summon the Light, but I was having a hard time concentrating. _‘No hypnotism,_ no _thank you!’_

“Everyone treats you like family don’t they?” Ceceliaasked with a gentle smile, her voice was still soothing. “Even complete strangers?”

“Yeah,” I said, unable to break free of her gaze, “they do. They try to adopt…me…” I trailed off, aware of Jael and Ryu approaching from behind. “Please-” I tried to pull away, not wanting them to capture me.

“Don’t pay any attention to them, my sweet sunbeam,” said Cecelia, regaining my attention as she pulled me into her embrace. “Pay attention to my eyes and my voice.”

“Ok…” Even though I didn’t want to, I did just that, staring at her glowing eyes, and everything else just seemed to fade away since I wasn’t scared anymore. In fact, I was feeling calm, and her embrace was warm in a comforting way.

Ceceliasmiled and began rubbing the back of my neck gently, relaxing me. “Such a strong young woman, aren’t you, my sunbeam?” she asked and I nodded. “Being a big sister, having an acting career, going through such _tough_ times these past years to save friends, even people you barely know with your Light. Am I right?”

“Yes.”

“Such a _heavy_ burden for some so young and innocent,” Cecelia continued, her voice still soothing. “To be a hero, it must being tiring. Even with those close to you, wanting to protect you, so tiring.”

I nodded, feeling tired. “Yes…it is…”

Cecelia moved her hand from my neck to my upper back, still gently rubbing while she continued to hold me close to her, and I was starting to lose myself in her warmth as I was gradually becoming sleepy. “You are tired, aren’t you?” she asked, and I nodded, my eyelids were growing heavier with each second that passed. “So very tired, feeling very relaxed, and you feel like you’re floating.”

I nodded again, having troubles keeping my eyes open, and I was feeling sleepier then before. “Yes…floating…sleepy…”

“Yes, so tired,” said Cecelia, still gently rubbing my back. “So relaxed, so at peace, and you could just… _sleep_.”

I heard the snapping of fingers and everything went black and silent.

*****

Jael’s POV:

I watched as Dawn shut her eyes and fell asleep in Cecelia’s embrace, her head resting on the woman’s chest. “She’s completely under your control?”

Cecelia nodded, pleased with herself. “Yes, she will sleep for however long you wish her to,” she confirmed, still gently rubbing the Light-bearer’s back. “If you like, I could even make some _adjustments_ to her personality, or even her memory.”

“No,” I said firmly. “Dawn is to remain as she is. No harm must come to the Light-bearer, not even by you, Cecelia.”

Cecelia pouted. “Fine,” she grumbled. “Then how long would you like her to sleep?”

“For the next eight hours,” I ordered. “That will be more then enough time for us to get her back to headquarters.”

Cecelia nodded, no longer rubbing Dawn’s back, and whispered into her ear instead. “Dear sweet, Dawn,” she whispered. “For the next eight hours you will sleep _deeply_ and _peacefully_. No harm will befall you during this time, and you will simply sleep and have lovely dreams.” She smiled when the young woman quietly sighed, slipping into a deep sleep. “It is done,” she confirmed.

“Good,” I said and stepped aside as two agents came in with a stretcher, and they carefully took the Light-bearer from Cecelia, laying her onto the stretcher and strapped her down to keep her from falling off. “It’s time to go.”

I followed them out while Ryu retrieved the backpack and the helmet, to add with the bike that’d already been found, and I watched as Dawn’s sleeping form was loaded into the back of one of the vehicles.

_‘One down and many_ more _to go,’_ I thought and I turned to Cecelia, who’d followed me outside. “Dawn is just the start, the next target will be tough to capture…maybe even more so then the Light-bearer.”

“And who is the next target?” Ceceliainquired.

“Benny Smith,” I answered. “He is Dawn’s boyfriend and he is _very_ protective of her, even more then Joey himself.”

Cecelia nodded. “Of course, where can I find him?” And I told her, watching as she left with several agents.

I turned to Ryu. “The plan is moving forward.”

He nodded. “Yes, and once Dawn and Benny are both locked up, the next phase can begin.”

I nodded. “Yes, it will.” I knew that there were those within the Society who would be objecting to these actions, but I _knew_ what I was doing, and it was going to work, no matter what _anyone_ said or did. _‘After Benny, the writers and the YouTubers will be next, and everything_ will _work out.’_

Yes, I was going to make it work, my plan _would_ work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Dawn's got got! And Benny's next! Wah!
> 
> I will see you all later to see what happens next. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: HYPNOTISM PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night: The Fugitive AU!
> 
> I just felt like updating for a change as I got some good news over the weekend:
> 
> Starting today, I will be going back to my art lessons on Monday, and I'm REALLY looking forward to getting back to my artwork. Anyway, on with the story, and there's a slight spoiler for my upcoming ETN 4 stories in this one. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: HYPNOTISM PART THREE**

*****

Benny’s POV:

I should’ve known that something was wrong when Dawn didn’t show up for our lunch date. Sorry, I should introduce myself first before I go any further.

My name is Benny Smith, I’m a YouTuber, and I have been dead twice. Yeah, I’m one of Delta’s OCs, and I have died twice on ETN: once being electrocuted and the second time, being eaten by raptors, and yeah, it _was_ painful.

After I was restored to life a second time, I was able to do something that I’d been intending to do before my first death at the 1920s house, and it was become a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Because of this, I was able to start dating Dawn, and even now, I consider it to be one of the _best_ ideas I ever had.

Dating an actress isn’t easy, I will admit to that, what with her acting schedule and my YouTube schedule, it wasn’t easy to meet up, but we made it work, and it was worth it. And one of the things we agreed on, it was to meet for lunch every other day whenever she was in town, and that had been working out…until today.

I knew that if Dawn was going to be late, she would call to let me know, and so when my phone rang, I glanced at it, surprised to see the phone number of Daniel instead of a certain curly top. “Hello?” I asked, answering the phone on the second ring. “Daniel?”

_`“Hey, there’s a situation,”`_ Daniel said, quickly explaining about the phone call he’d gotten from Dawn, and I felt a chill go down my spine about the Society Against Evil chasing her. _`“…and I haven’t heard back from her since she called. I’m worried.”`_

“I don’t blame you,” I agreed. “Listen, Daniel, keep calling everyone you can reach, and I’ll head back to my house to make sure that _no one_ comes in that happens to be with the SAE. Bye.” I quickly paid for the food to have it as take out, and I headed for my car.

*****

I was driving back toward my house when I noticed in the rearview mirror a black SUV, and I kept driving normally, having a strong feeling that I was being followed by the SAE. _‘If they want to catch me,’_ I thought, _‘they’re gonna have to work for it.’_

I slowed, reaching an intersection as the light turned red, and I waited while keeping tabs on the SUV that had two cars between it and me. I saw the light change to green and I pulled forward – stopping quickly when a second SUV suddenly ran the red light, narrowly missing my car and hitting a third SUV coming from the other direction.

I quickly drove out of the area, speeding out of sight by taking advantage of the chaos.

*****

Reaching my house without any other mishap, I hurried inside, locking the door behind me, pulling shut all of the curtains, turning off all light sources, and I retreated down to the basement with only a flashlight, making sure to lock the basement door.

I retreated down the steps and duck into a corner with a crowbar, on the off chance I would have to defend myself, and there was a _very_ strong possibility that I would have to.

*****

Several minutes went by before I heard muffled knocking on the front door and then everything went silent for several minutes-

_CRASH!_

I flinched when I heard the breaking of wood and the sounds of footsteps hurrying into the house, followed by breaking noises, and doors being slammed open. _‘At this rate,’_ I thought, annoyed. _‘I’m going to end up suing the SAE for damages.’_

“They’re making quite a mess up there, aren’t they?” asked a female voice with a British accent.

I nodded. “Yeah, they a-” I began and then froze, realizing that I should’ve been alone. “Oh crap…”

“Now, a nice young man like you shouldn’t talk like that,” the female voice tsked, becoming soothing. “What would your girlfriend think?”

I bolted out of the corner and headed for the stairs, stopping only when I heard loud thumping on it, and I turned to head to the back door, finding myself face-to-face with a tall red-haired woman with crimson eyes. “Whoa!”

“Hello, Benny,” said the woman with a kind smile. “I’ve been hoping to meet with you.”

“Uh…” I started backing away, but she grabbed my arms with a strong grip that made me wince, and I ended up dropping both the flashlight and the crowbar. “Ow!”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, her voice was still soothing. “My name is Cecelia Annesley, and I’m here to help you.”

I didn’t believe her for a second. “Yeah right,” I scoffed, trying to wriggle free of her strong grip. “SAE upstairs and you somehow end up in here with me? Sorry, I ain’t going to believe that.”

“I can see why you’re dating Dawn,” Ceceliaremarked, her voice was still soothing and her eyes started to glow red, and I looked away. “Oh, don’t do that,” she tsked. “That’s just rude. Besides, I have lovely red eyes.”

“Well, I’m not interested in being hypnotized,” I retorted, and I kicked out, forcing Ceceliaback so I was able to get free, and I bolted, reaching the back entrance, and I yanked the door open-

-only to find Ryu waiting for me.

“Oof!” I got kicked by him, and I ended up sprawled on the floor, wheezing since he’d kicked me in the stomach, and I was dazed from conking my head on the hard floor.

Cecelia came over and sat down near me, gently stroking the side of my face with her soft hand as I became transfixed by her glowing red eyes. “Ssh, just stay here, you need a rest,” she said in her soothing voice.

“I do?” I asked, and I was starting to feel sleepy.

“Yes, you’ve been through so much,” Ceceliasaid kindly, still stroking my face, “and I’m sure that you’re quite tired. Sleepy even.” She then gathered me into her arms and repositioned me so that my head was now resting on her lap, still making sure that I was keeping eye contact. “Yes, you must be sleepy,” she continued, now gently brushing her hand over my eyelids as they grew heavy.

I nodded, feeling sleepier with every second that passed. “Yes…sleepy…”

“Sleepy and relaxed,” said Cecelia, and I nodded. “You feel so tired that you could just… _sleep_.”

I heard the snapping of fingers and everything went black and silent.

*****

Cecelia’s POV:

I smiled at the sleeping young man and I glanced at Ryu as the door at the top of the stairs was broken apart to let his fellow agents into the basement. “Any further instructions I should give him?” I asked, kinda hoping that I could play around with Benny’s personality a little.

“Make sure that he sleeps for the next eight hours,” Ryu ordered.

I pouted. “Oh _fine_.” I then whispered into Benny’s ear. “Dear, handsome Benny. For the next eight hours you will sleep _deeply_ and _peacefully_. No harm will befall you during this time, and you will simply sleep and have lovely dreams.” I smiled when he quietly sighed, slipping into a deep sleep. “It’s done.”

“Good.”

I watched as a stretcher was brought in, getting up only when Benny had been placed on it and strapped down. “Is there anyone else I should go after?” I inquired.

“No,” Ryu answered. “The rest will be brought to headquarters, and you can do your work there.”

I nodded, slightly disappointed since I quite enjoyed the sneaking around and ambushing the targets. “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! Benny got got! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: PRISONER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Dawn and Benny both had been taken prisoner by the SAE. What is the SAE up to? And can they escape? Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE: PRISONER**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

The first thing I became aware of when I began waking up, was that I was in a soft, comfortable bed, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a pale blue room that definitely _wasn’t_ my bedroom.

I sat up and as the covers fell off, I saw that I was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. _‘The_ only _reason I would be wearing these would be if- oh crap!’_ I didn’t even had to finish the thought, for I remembered being chased by the SAE agents and Cecelia.

I quickly got out of the bed, grabbed and open the case that held my glasses since I wasn’t in the mood to do contact lens, and ran out of the bedroom and into a large room that was sectioned off into a living room, a dining area, and a kitchen, and hallways leading off in other directions. I ignored them and went to the door that had a small window in it, and I yanked on the door handle, finding that it was locked.

“Dammit!” I tugged on the handle and banged on the door itself. “Let me out! You can’t hold me here! Hello?! I’m not going to be your freakin’ prisoner!” I shouted, positive that there were cameras watching me, and that I would eventually get someone’s attention. “Let me _out!_ ”

*****

Benny’s POV:

When I began waking up, I was aware of being in a comfortable bed, and that was about it…until I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange light blue bedroom. “What the-?” I sat up and I realized that I was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweatpants.

“The SAE,” I whispered, recalling what occurred, including Cecelia, and I quickly got out of the bed. I needed to get out of there and find help.

*****

I entered a large room that was sectioned off into a living room, a dining area, a kitchen, and there were hallways, but my focus was on the door. I went to it and tested the handle, finding that it was locked.

“ _Of_ _course_ it would be locked,” I muttered and I tried to get it open before knocking on the door, trying to get someone’s attention. “Come on, man, you can’t keep me locked up. Let me out!”

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I kept trying on getting the door open, or the attention of _someone_ , and I peered through the window, my eyes going wide when I saw Benny. “Benny!” I started tapping on the window, frantically trying to get his attention. “Benny! Over here! Benny!”

I kept trying to get my boyfriend’s attention and was relieved when he finally looked up, and he saw me. “Benny!”

His eyes went wide and he spoke – but I couldn’t hear his voice, and I realized that the rooms were sound-proofed. “Benny, I can’t hear you,” I said, tapping my ear, and he nodded, clearly having realized the same thing.

_‘Great we’re locked up in separate cells and we can’t even_ talk _to each other,’_ I thought sourly. “Are you ok?” I asked, hoping that he could read my lips.

Benny nodded and mouthed back that he was.

“SAE?”

Benny nodded.

“A gal named Cecelia?”

Benny nodded.

“Same,” I said, sighing. “Try to find a way out and I’ll do the same.”

Benny nodded again and mouthed that he would.

Sighing again, I realized that I was hungry, and I went to see what was in the kitchen, figuring that it was best if I kept my strength up.

*****

Benny’s POV:

I was glad to see that Dawn was ok, but it was annoying that she and I couldn’t hear each other, but it was clear to us both, that we both had been taken prisoner by the SAE, and had been hypnotized by Cecelia in the process.

_‘Now we both need to figure out how to get out of here,’_ I thought and felt my stomach grumbled, and I knew that I would need food. “Let’s see what’s in that kitchen.” And I went to check, finding that it was fully stocked with everything I would need, including a recipe book of my favorite foods. “Wow, how _nice_ of them.”

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I wasn’t overly surprised to find that the SAE had stocked the kitchen with most of the foods that I liked to eat, plus a recipe book, and when I went back to the bedroom and opened both the closet and the wardrobe, I wasn’t surprised that they’d provided copies of all of my clothes.

_‘They get points for being prepared to having me here for a long stay,’_ I thought sourly, choosing some clothes and I went into the bathroom, unsurprised to see that they had replicated the items I used each day.

*****

After showering, drying off, and dressing, I went back to the kitchen and had breakfast, and I then decided to explore the rest of my prison cell, for this _was_ a prison cell no matter how it was decorated. I found that there was a swimming pool, an exercise room, and even a library filled with the sort of books that I enjoyed reading.

Sighing, I chose a book and went back to the living room, where I opened the cabinets on either side of the TV, finding snacks in one of them and DVDs of my favorite movies and shows, and even of the shows and movies I’ve been involved with as an actor.

I closed the cabinets, found a boom box and CDs of my favorite music, so I put one of the CDs on, and then I flopped onto the couch, opening the book and I started reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, those prison cells might be nice, but they're still prison cells.
> 
> I will see you all later with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: ESCAPE ATTEMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see what Dawn and Benny are doing now that they're prisoners of the SAE. Onward!

**CHAPTER SIX: ESCAPE ATTEMPT**

*****

Benny’s POV:

I couldn’t find a clock anywhere, and I couldn’t find my watch, so it was clear to me that the SAE didn’t want me to know how much time was passing. I had a feeling that it would be the same for Dawn, and it was also clear to me that the SAE also intended for us both to have an extended stay based on everything that was in the prison cell.

_‘Well, if I’m going to be here for a while,’_ I thought, having finished my breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, _‘then I’m going to stay in shape and keep my strength up for when the time comes that Dawn and I can escape.’_

That was my plan, and I was going to be ready for when that day eventually came…for it _was_ going to come. I just _knew_ it.

*****

Jael’s POV:

I entered the high security dungeons with Ryu and four other SAE agents, heading for the cell that Dawn was currently residing. I knew that she was going to be angry with me for having her hypnotized and locked up like this, but it needed to be done, and if I could convince her that what I’m wanting to do would be beneficial for the whole multiverse, then her skills and the Light could be of great use.

I hadn’t come up with this plan right away, but after working so hard to protect Mystic, the other writers, Joey, and his friends from the Cursed God and his minions, it became clear to me that this plan was the _only way_ to keep them all safe, and if that meant yanking them away from their lives, plus their various OCs, and put their skills to use for my own means, then that’s what I was going to do.

“Do you think we have enough people with us?” Ryu asked, pulling me from my thoughts. “You know, as well as I do, that Dawn isn’t the easiest person to take down should she put up a fight,” he pointed out. “She’s the strongest Light-bearer seen in generations for a reason.”

I nodded. “I know, Ryu,” I replied. “But I’m sure that we all can handle the Light-bearer should she become a handful.” I had trained Dawn when she, Joey, Eva, Oli, Tyler, Andrea, Matt, and Nikita chose to join the Society Against Evil, and she’d surprised me with her skill.

Ryu didn’t look convinced, but he also didn’t push the issue, and I was able to focus on the task at hand, which was to convince Dawn to be on our side for this mission. _‘If I can get her to see reason,’_ I thought, approaching the door while across the hall, Benny was peering through the window of his door, _‘then I won’t have to cut her and Benny’s connections to their creator.’_

*****

Benny’s POV:

I had been examining the DVDs that were by the TV, and I was honestly impressed that they had all my favorites, but I was restless and I couldn’t focus, so I chose to walk to the door to see if I could see Dawn.

When I peered through the window, my stomach dropped when I saw Jael, Ryu, and four SAE agents heading for my girlfriend’s cell, and I realized that they were going after her. “No, no, stay away from her!” I shouted, banging on the door to get their attention. “Stay away from Donny! Get lost! Scram!”

They ignored me, and I was fearful of what was going to happen to Dawn when they went in there. _‘Oh, Donny,’_ I thought, turning away since there was nothing I could do, _‘I_ really _hope you will be ok._ Please _be ok.’_

I hate feeling useless.

*****

Ryu’s POV:

Jael unlocked the door and she and I entered the main room, where we found Dawn lying on the couch, reading her book, and I stood back with the agents while Jael approached the couch – only to have the Light-bearer flicker and disappeared. “What-?”

Jael looked back at me and I nodded to the agents, and they began spreading out to search. _‘A hologram,’_ I thought as she and I remained near the door, observing the room. _‘Smart girl. She must’ve figured out how to operate the holo-projector set up in the swimming pool room, and relocated it here to make us think she was on the couch.’_

I kept my eyes and ears alert for any kind of movement and I knew that Jael was doing the same, that was why we were such good partners, we knew how the other thought, and this was why we’ve been able to have _so many_ successful missions, with only the Carnival Master mission being the only black mark on our records.

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I remained hidden behind the closet door that was just barely open, watching as the SAE moved around, searching for me. I was hoping that when enough of them moved out of the room, I would be able to sneak out and make a break for the partly open door.

_‘I guess they forgot that I’ve picked up certain kinds of skills because of my acting career,’_ I thought as the four agents disappeared from view, leaving Jael and Ryu being the only ones left. _‘I wish they would leave, but I somehow doubt it.’_

And seeing this was the only chance that I was probably going to get, I silently opened the closet door, crept out, and moved behind the kitchen counter until I had a clear shot for the door. I waited until both Jael and Ryu were watching the hallway, and that was when I did a low sprint for the door-

_SLASH!_

I ducked, narrowly being missed by a knife that embedded itself into the wall by the door, and I dodged when Ryu came after me with his sticks. I kept dodging his attacks, heading back toward the kitchen, where I managed to snatch up a frying pan, and I clobbered him with it.

I then took on Jael, who was going to be tougher to defeat, but I only had a short amount of time before the other agents came back because of the noise, and I fought her, avoiding her knife while I managed to get her upside the head, stunning her.

Taking the frying pan with me, I bolted out the door, glancing at Benny, who was signaling at me to run, and I nodded, doing just that while making a silent vow to come back for him when I had the chance, heading for the stairs.

I was almost to the stairs when there was a blur of red from the corner of my eye, and I spun, swinging the frying pan, narrowly missing a red-headed agent, and I narrowly missed hitting her.

The female agent did avoid my first few strikes, moving faster then I was expecting, but when I dropped and kicked her legs from underneath her, I _knew_ that she hadn’t expected that, and I raced up the stairs, heading for the door.

_YANK!_

“Oof!” I grunted when I fell after one of my legs got yanked, and I landed on the stairs, losing my grip on the dented frying pan. I looked back and saw that the agent had grabbed my right ankle and she was now trying to drag me back toward her.

“Let go!” I shouted, kicking at her hand with my other foot, trying to get myself freed as Jael, Ryu, and the agents came running out. “Let go! I won’t go back! Let _go!_ ” And I summoned the Light, forcing the woman to let go, and I scrambled up the stairs.

Reaching the door, I yanked it open – and found myself being embraced byCecelia, who was smirking. “Oh _hell no_!” I yelped, summoning the Light again, only to have the evil woman spin away with me, breaking my concentration.

“Now, now, there’s no need to put up a fight, my dear sunbeam,” Ceceliacooed in a soothing voice as her eyes glowed red, and I was once again transfixed by them. “No one wants to hurt a pure and innocent girl like yourself.”

“They don’t?” I asked, trying and failing to look away from her gaze, feeling myself starting to relax in her warm embrace.

Cecelia shook her head, her smirk becoming a soft smile as she began to gently rub my back with one hand, and I began to become sleepy. “Of course not, my dear sunbeam,” she said reassuringly, “they only want to help and protect you, not harm you.”

I nodded, feeling very relaxed and sleepy. “Protect me…yes.”

“Exactly,”Ceceliaagreed, still gently rubbing my back, “and you must be quite tired from so much running and fighting. Sleepy even.”

I nodded, feeling my eyelids drooping as I became sleepier with every second that passed. “Yes…sleepy…”

“Yes, sleepy and relaxed,” Ceceliasaid, still gently rubbing my back. “Sleepy to the point that you could just… _sleep_.”

I heard the snapping of fingers and everything went black and silent once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that attempt to escape failed. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: CONVERSATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the final chapter for this story, folks, and things aren't looking too good for Dawn or Benny. Onward!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CONVERSATION**

*****

Cecelia’s POV:

I smiled at the sleeping girl I held in my arms, having been looking forward to going another round with the Light-bearer when Jael asked me to wait at the top of the stairs, on the off chance that Dawn would try and escape from her cell when the SAE agents went in to get her, and it turned out that they were right to have me there as back up.

I was still gently rubbing Dawn’s back as Jael and Ryu went up the stairs to where I was standing. “She’s quite a fighter,” I complimented, “who knew that the AO3 writer Delta could come up with such an impressive character. Delta is very much like Mystic, isn’t she?”

“In more ways then one,” Jael agreed. “Which is why the writers _must_ be protected, and if you keep your end of the deal you and I made, you can have Mystic and Alice as your daughters to ensure their safety.”

“And I will,” I promised, “providing you will keep your promise about Delta’s soul, and what I want and need.”

Jael narrowed her eyes. “That’s a conversation for somewhere _other_ then here,” she reminded me curtly. “Right now, I need to speak with the Light-bearer, and I need her to be in her cell _now_.”

I sighed. “Fine.” I stopped rubbing Dawn’s back and held her close as I teleported into the bedroom of the cell, where I gently laid her on the bed and stroked her short hair with my hand. “Now when I leave, dear sweet Dawn,” I whispered into her ear, “you will awaken when Jael enters this room, but you will remain on the bed, unable to move until she leaves the cell itself. Nod if you understand.”

I smiled when the girl nodded in her sleep, and when I heard Jael entering the cell and heading this way, I removed my hand, placed a gentle kiss on Dawn’s forehead. “I will see you again, my sweet child.” And when the blonde entered, I nodded and teleported away.

*****

Dawn’s POV:

When I woke up, I found myself back in the bedroom and standing next to the bed was Jael, and when I saw her, I tried to sit up, but I found that I couldn’t move. “You had Ceceliainstruct me to remain on this bed while I was in her clutches, didn’t you?” I asked sourly, being reminded why I really _didn’t_ like being hypnotized.

“Only so that you and I can talk,” Jael said, grabbing a chair and set it next to the chair before sitting down. “Dawn, I’m sorry that you’re going through this, but I can promise you that it’s for the best.”

“And _how_ is kidnapping Benny and I for the best?” I demanded. “Why side with Cecelia, who is clearly evil? Why do _any_ of this?”

Jael sighed, touching my hand with hers since she knew that I wouldn’t be able to pull away. “Listen, as you know, the Society Against Evil has been at war with the Cursed God and his minions for a _very_ lone time,” she said, reminding me of the obvious, “and during this past year, we had to protect the AO3 writers and the YouTubers when they were being targeted by the Cursed God, including Mystic and even your own creator, Delta.”

I nodded, which was all I could really do, feeling like Westley on _The Princess Bride_ after being brought back from being mostly dead. “Yeah, the Cursed God wanted to marry Mystic,” I recalled. “But that isn’t going on anymore with the _Possession AU_. In that Mystic and the Cursed God are friends, and he isn’t trying to marry her.” I then blinked, realizing something. “Wait, how can I even know that? I haven’t been involved with any of Mystic’s works.”

“The timelines are converging together,” Jael explained, still keeping her hand on my. “The different fandom realities are joining together so that the Society can gain access to the writers, their OCs, and the YouTubers. You all need to be protected, especially Mystic, Alice, Sybille, Cyrille, and we need Delta in our library, which is the safest place for her. It’s the best way to ensure everyone will be safe from the Cursed God and those who serve him.”

I glared at Jael, wishing more then ever that I could haul off and hit her. “You stay the _hell_ away from Delta,” I snarled. “You leave her _be_ , you leave _everyone_ be.”

“Dawn, I-” Jael began.

“No!” I shouted angrily. “What you want to do is _wrong_! It’s bad enough when you’ve been using Joey and I as pawns before I even _knew_ that I was the Light-bearer, but I could understand why you went that route. This plan of yours, however, is wrong on a whole _different_ level, and will bring you nothing but failure and heartache. No one, not even Mystic, will go along with this plan, Jael.”

Jael’s expression turned stoney and she removed her hand, standing up. “I’m sorry that you feel that way, Dawn,” she said, clearly having expected me to respond differently to her plan, “but the plan will move forward, and this will be your home until further notice.” She then left the bedroom.

I watched her go, still unable to move due to the command that Lilith had planted in my head, and so all I could do was listen to the movement of the SAE agents, Jael giving instructions to have the holo-projector removed completely, and it wasn’t until they all left that I was able to move.

“ _Finally_ ,” I grumbled, getting off the bed and hurried out of the bedroom to see what they’d done, finding that the holo-projector was indeed gone, and a fruit basket had been left behind in its’ place. “Sure, that’ll _really_ make up for keeping me prisoner!” I yelled at the ceiling and the hidden cameras. “Your plan _will_ fail, Jael! It will _fail!_ ”

*****

Benny’s POV:

I watched as Jael, Ryu, and the SAE agents entered the cell, and minutes went by before the door opened and I saw Dawn dash out with a frying pan of all things. _‘Oh, I_ bet _she used it as a weapon,’_ I thought, grinning and waved at her to go when she looked in my direction, and I hoped that she would be able to escape and come back with help to free me.

Shifting a bit, I was able to see my girlfriend tussle with a red-headed agent until she was able to disappear up the stairs. _‘That’s right, Donny,’_ I thought proudly as Jael and Ryu ran out of the cell, both looking a bit battered, and up the stairs, _‘get out of here and bring back help.’_

I was confused when they both returned and went back into the cell, shutting the door behind them. “What the-?” I muttered. “Why did they go back into the cell?” And my confusion grew when they came out five minutes later with the four agents, one of which was carrying some kind of projector, and they all went up the stairs.

I looked back at the cell and my heart sank when Dawn appeared, clearly upset. “Dawn,” I whispered as she looked at me with a defeated expression on her face. “Captured?” I asked and she nodded, mouthing back the world “Cecelia”, and I made a face. “Dammit, they were expecting you to make an escape attempt weren’t they?”

My girlfriend nodded with a glum expression on her face, and then she disappeared from view, and I sighed, going over to the couch and plopped down. “Well, that’s a bust,” I grumbled. _‘And I still don’t know why the SAE is doing this. Why kidnap us? Is Dawn right about them going off the deep end for some reason? Why?’_

I didn’t know if I would get an answer, but one thing was for certain. If the Society Against Evil were going from protecting us from the Cursed God to doing something far more dangerous, then there were going to be _a lot_ of people in trouble.

I had _no_ idea of just how right I was.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things aren't looking good *at all*. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a really crazy AU. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
